Who am I?
by emochick81
Summary: A girl finds herself in a strange room, later to meet a handsome stranger, only to find out that she has Amnesia!
1. Chapter 1

**Shugoi! Shugoi!**

**Anyways this is my first Shugo Chara story!**

**Please enjoy!**

_I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. I glanced back to see if anyone was still chasing me. I leaned on a tree and sighed, no one was chasing me...for now._

_My __clothes were ripped and dirty. I had a deep gnash on my left leg. I knew that I was wasting time, I had to give IT to THEM. I began to run but was suddenly hit in the back of __the head. The last thing I saw was a flash of blue hair._

_Who am I? Where am I? What am I? It's dark and cold, I'm so alone. Do I have a form? Is anyone there help me please help. Tears started to stream down my face as I held __myself. Then I saw a light, an immense light. I reached out to grasp it when my whole body was engulfed in light._

I woke in an unfamiliar bed in a strange room. I winced as I lifted my head from the pillow. I stood up and studied the room more closely. It seemed kind of plain. I decided to go down stairs and explore. I popped my head around the corner and saw a boy with blue hair sleeping on a couch with a cat plushy. I walked up to him and studied his face.

I couldn't help but stare, he was...beautiful. I reached out my hand t touch him but he snapped his eyes open. I yelped and fell back on the floor.

"S-s-sorry" I stuttered.

He chuckled and walked off to the kitchen.

"Where am I?"

"My house" he stated.

I nodded and sat on the couch.

"Nyaaa! Get off!"

Huh? Was that my imagination I looked down and saw the little plushy or whatever it was squirming under my bottom.

"Oh! I'm sorry"

I got up and pulled him into my lap. I started to pet behind his ears and he purred. I smiled and giggled. The boy placed food in front of me.

"Eat" he commanded. I nodded and began to eat.

After a while I noticed that he was staring at me, I flushed.

"Stop staring it's rude"

He rested his head on his hand and smiled.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before" He questioned.

I stared at my hands and frowned.

"I don't know"

He frowned. "You don't know?"

I shook my head. He hummed and walked back into the kitchen. I felt something poking my thigh and reached into my pocket. I was a letter.

"Huh?"

_Dear Aria_

Is that my name? Aria?

_I'm afraid they have found us and we must be separated. I told my brother that you would be coming to japan and asked him to look after you. I'm sorry that this is __so sudden but I did this to protect you, please forgive me. I don't know when we'll meet again, it could be days, weeks, years, maybe we'll never meet again. I just want you to know that I love you and wish you the best. I'll miss you my little Arie._

_Love Dad_

Dad. Why can't I remember his face or his voice or anything about him, this is all so frustrating.

I put the letter back in my pocket as the blue haired boy gave me some water. I muttered a thank you and took a long sip.

"Aria" I said once I was done.

The boy looked at me with a puzzled look.

"That's my name, it's Aria"

"Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

Ikuto huh? So that's his name.

"It's nice to meet you Ikuto"

"Likewise"

I smiled at him as I got up to put my plates away. Let's see my name is Aria I have a father and an Uncle who is probably out looking for me. I met a strange but handsome boy today, and i'm currently in his house. I couldn't possibly stay, and it would be rude of me to ask.

I dried my hands and walked to the front door.

"Thanks for everything Ikuto but-"

"Where are you going?" he asked. He was so close, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I yelped and jumped back.

"What does it look like i'm leaving" I hissed.

He glared at me and grabbed my arm dragging me to God-knows-where. I tried everything to get him to let go of me, kicking, scratching, punching, but nothing I did fazed him.

He dragged me to a room and threw me on the bed.

"You have amnesia and you want to leave? I'm sorry but you're staying here until you remember some more things."

Ikuto closed the door and walked away. I crossed my arms and huffed, it's nice of him to do this but I need to find some clues of who I am.

I laid on the bed and sigh. Today was really an eventful day, first I find myself in a strange room, then I meet Ikuto, now he won't let me leave. I wish, I wish I knew who I was. I wish to be who I was before all of this, thats all I want.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up the next day with a big surprise waiting for me. An egg.

"WAHHHH I GAVE BIRTH TO AN EGG?!"

**Alright I'll stop there ****until next time.**

**~Emochick81~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo, Shugoi!~**

**Well hello there welcome**

**I wanna thank Hannah L-sama and CatLoverx33 for the reviews! Thank you guys so much.**

**I decided to make a new chapter, even though I should be working on some other stories...**

**Well...Enjoy~**

"WAHHHH I GAVE BIRTH TO AN EGGGGGG!"

How is this even possible, since when do humans produce eggs?

I poked the egg and it twitched, it felt a bit warm. I held it in my arms. I was very warm, I smiled.

Well since this is my egg I might as well take good care of it. I put a whole basket together for my egg with small blankets. Yes I found some small blankets for my egg, don't ask.

I carefully placed the egg in the basket, hopefully it'll stay warm in here.

I walked to the bath to and yawned. I was still mad at Ikuto for locking me in here, good thing there's a bathroom in here. I started to brush my teeth when I noticed another door other than the one I walked in through.

I opened it and found another bedroom, my guess was that it was Ikuto's room. I decided to have a little revenge.

I walked in his room and searched for anything valuable. I found his cat thing sleeping on his pillow. _Perfect, this will do._

I carefully carried it to my room and laid it next to my egg. _Might as well make him comfortable since he's sleeping. _

I walked back to Ikuto's room and walked out his door. _Note to self learn how to pick a lock. _

I carefully made it down the stairs and glanced around, he wasn't downstairs. Where is he? I know that he isn't upstairs.

*Growl*

_Well I should go find something to eat._ I walked in the kitchen and made some pancakes with bacon. I turned around to get some orange juice from the fridge.

I turned back around to find the cat thing eating some of my bacon.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Nyaaa!"

He took the bacon he was eating and left. I grumbled and at the rest of my delicious food. Damn cat thing.

After I finished washing my plate, I decided to go check on my egg.

I examined my egg and noticed the design on it. It was black and had a pirate symbol on it, which is pretty much a skull and cross bones. Weird.

I put my egg down and noticed the cat thing was in the basket sleeping, again. I giggled and pet it's head. It purred, how adorable! I turned around to find Ikuto leaning on my door.

"WAHHH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"I just walked in"

He looked over at my egg and his cat thing.

"Is that your egg?"

I nodded. He grunted and left. What a weird guy.

I glanced outside and noticed some girls in a school uniform. Wait shouldn't I be in school...

"IKUTO!"

"I'm right here"

I jumped at how close he was.

I stuttered, "Um w-well can you he-elp me enroll in school"

He looked surprised for a moment but went back to his cool demeanor. He nodded.

"Great thank you..."

He was gone. How the hell does he do that? Whatever, he's like a stray cat.

Suddenly I had a very good idea for revenge.

I looked around the house to find that he was gone again, perfect~

I walked into his room with paint and locked the door behind me. Ikuto tsukiyomi just you wait you're in for a big surprise.

**Sorry that it's short or weird, gomen~**

**Anyway I should just let you guys go,Laters~**

**~Emochick81~**


	3. Author note

**I'm sorry for not updating this story right now, but I wrote this author's note to tell you guys that i'm actually have an audition for Disney(surprisingly) and I have to figure out some things. Wish me luck or whatever, if I don't make it i'm not really worried anyway**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Hey, Hey~**

**I'm back, well anyways I just thought it's about time I updated this story so enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR ARIA, AND MAYBE I'LL OWN IKUTO...someday..**

I laid on my bed in exhaustion. Revenge was very tiring, sweet but tiring.

Ikuto should be back any second now. I giggled at the thought of how he would react when he see's his room. Wait...wouldn't he get extremely angry. He looks like the type of guy that can hold a serious grudge. Crap. I gotta get out of here before he comes back.

I went through the bathroom that was connecting our rooms and entered his room. I went to his window and jumped out.

"Ow..that hurt" I whine.

Well at least I was finally out. _Hmm...which way should I go? _I decided to go right.

As I was walking I noticed a school in the distance. _Huh? _Curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to explore it.

The first thing I noticed about the school is that it's huge. I mean are schools supposed to be this huge? I shook my head and walked in. Luckily no one was around.

I must admit this is a pretty nice school. Then I saw a green house. I walked inside and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. It was amazing!

"WOW! THIS IS SO COOL!" I squealed.

"Who are you?" a pink haired girl asked.

I looked up and noticed that there was 5 kids on a table having tea.

"Oh, i'm sorry! I didn't notice you!"

"It's fine. Do you need anything?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No, I was just curious. Ah i'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Aria."

"My name is Amu, this is Tadase, Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko"

They waved.

"Ah, there you are, you little trouble maker" Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"EEEEEEKKKK!"

He chuckled. Tadase got up and glared at Ikuto.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?"

"Ah well if it isn't little King, don't mind me I was just taking my property back"

Ikuto picked me up and dodged Tadase's attack. "Too slow" he teased.

"I-ikuto, p-put me down!" I stuttered.

"No. I need to punish you for what you did to my room"

I shivered at the how he would punish me. Oh joy...

Ikuto ducked and dodged another attack from Tadase. He jumped to the roof and out off the greenhouse. I glanced up at him and noticed that he had cat ears and a tail. Things keep on getting weirder and weirder.

I touch his ear slightly causing it to twitch. He shivered and glared down at me. I gulped and shakingly put my hand down. Fear was gripping my heart as I thought about what he would do to punish me.

The trip home was silent. I was too afraid to talk. I had the feeling that if I tried to talk my way out of this one I would get into more trouble. We made it home, but Ikuto wouldn't put me down. He carried me in.

"Ikuto, i'm-"

"I don't wanna here it."

Yep. I'm totally dead now. Just imagining what he could do brought some tears to my eyes, I was terrified. I bursted out crying. Ikuto looked at me and sighed. How embarrassing.

He did something that surprised me. He hugged me. He doesn't seem like the hugging typed.

"Are you afraid of me?" he whispered.

I wiped my tears away. "No. I was just afraid of what I got myself into."

He pat my head. "I won't punish you then." He walked off.

Eh? I smiled. Ikuto isn't as cold as I thought. I walked upstairs to my room and found Ikuto. .BED!

He saw me and smirked. "I can't sleep in my room tonight."

_I should have know that Ikuto would do something like this. _I was about to leave until he called my name. I turned around.

"Let's share a bed."

"NO WAY YOU NEKO PERVERT!"

He chuckled and before I knew what happened I was on my bed with Ikuto on top of me.

"I-ikuto!" I blushed.

He chuckled and bit my ear.

"Ah!" I slapped him and rolled out from under him.

He chuckled and muttered a goodnight. I huffed and turned off the lights. Whatever this is only for one night.

If only i've known how wrong I was.

**Sorry it's so short and weird...I swear I have the weirdest stories.**

**Anyways Goodbye**

**~Emochick81~**


End file.
